Abducted
Plot Summary Zim is contacting the Almighty Tallest, trying to explain to them how humans are dumb and tall, when the doorbell rings and his transmission is cut short. The two individuals at the door claim to be human, but Zim isn't fooled by their disguises, for they are even worse than his. He attempts to tell them that their spaceship is jamming his signal; they respond by putting GIR and Zim in a sack and taking them to their spaceship. However, these new aliens quickly turn out to be spectacularly stupid. After they "fuse" Zim to another human (which is really taping a gopher to his head), Zim easily escapes the aliens and explores their ship. He gets nowhere, however, until he finds another captured being on the ship. The odd, blob-like being tells Zim how all of the other organisms escaped: through a duct in the ceiling. Having no useful appendages, the blob himself is unable to escape, so he tearfully asks Zim if he would help him... by this time, however, the Irken has already jumped up through the duct, leaving the little alien to his fate. Zim finally finds the escape pod room, calls for GIR, and the two of them escape, with minimal efforts made by the two aliens to hinder their progress (they simply stand at the open doorway to the pod bay and claw at the air halfheartedly). The two aliens quickly forget about their escapees, and start searching for their next specimen; the Earth weasel. Facts of Doom Cultural References *The aliens in this episode appeared in Squee and a meanwhile in Johnny the Homicidal Maniac; both were just as incompetent. *In the scene with the blob thing, you can see a piece of paper that says JTHM (short for Jhonen Vasquez's Johnny the Homicidal Maniac) with a stick figure of him on the paper. Trivia *The two aliens in this episode were never given names, though they are referred to as Fred and Mary, based on the name tags worn with their human disguises. *This episode seems to have the only moment in which the The Tallest are actually interested in something Zim is telling them. *In Australia, Abducted and its paired episode The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot aired after all the aired Season Two episodes, meaning it is a part of the second season in Australia.http://forums.whirlpool.net.au/archive/142708 *Much of Zim's attempt to escape from the ship was cut; supposedly, there were at least ten minutes of footage consisting of him wandering lost that was cut for time. *The aforementioned deleted footage reveals that PAK legs will activate on their own to preserve the life of their host. During the footage, Zim momentarily goes unconscious when he falls through fire - but he is saved from the fall when his PAK legs activate and catch onto a ledge, carrying him to steady ground and dropping him there. He awakens again within seconds. *As the camera pans to GIR after Zim tells him to "go answer the door", it can be seen that Tallest Red and Purple have switched places on the screen, and the image of Tallest Red is protruding off the screen. *It would seem that, although "Fred" and "Mary" walked in Invader ZIM, they never actually used their legs in JTHM and Squee. They used floating chairs to move around. *The two aliens have Cockney British accents. *The can that the gopher was in said "Can O' Human". Things You Might Have Missed *Watch carefully, and you can see that Fred and Mary ejected the blob alien from the tube. Inconsistencies and Animation Errors *When GIR is going up to see through the door, the door lock area is missing. *One of the abductors has teeth on his costume which keep appearing and disappearing. *When the Blob is telling Zim where the escape hatch is and points to it, look at the blob and you'll see that its mouth stopped moving even though it's still talking. *When the aliens are about to stuff Zim in their sack, his leggings are pink and striped (or segmented) rather than their normal solid black. This error also occurred in The Nightmare Begins and Dibship Rising. *When showing Zim the video of himself, it ends with Zim pointing at his neck, and it stays that way for the next two scenes where you can see the screen. However, when they are about to begin the "Fusing", you can clearly see Zim's screen image pointing at his eye. It stays this way for the next 2 scenes, then he goes back to pointing at his neck. *The voice actors for the Abductors are incorrectly credited as being done by Brian George and Jim Wise. The two were voiced by Paul Greenberg and Eric Trueheart, though George and Wise did do recordings intended to replace them, intended for use in the final episode. The voice recordings were accidentally mixed up. See also *Abducted (Transcript) *Abducted Screenshots References External links *http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/abducted/episode/114858/summary.html es:Raptado Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes Category:Altered Episodes Category:Screenshots